


Summer Thirst

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [52]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charity Car Wash, Established Patton/Remus, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Thirsting, Wet Clothing, Wet White Tshirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Can I order a 14 with a side of intrulogicality? Please and thank you (I don't know why I phrased it like that, no)14: white tshirt gets wet while worn
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Summer Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Can I order a 14 with a side of intrulogicality? Please and thank you (I don't know why I phrased it like that, no)
> 
> 14: white tshirt gets wet while worn

Patton had the best damn seat in the house. Here he was, sipping his iced tea, glasses on and sprawled on the park grass on a blanket and with just the best view of the charity car wash. It had been meant as a joke thing to combat sexism in the local high school, which had lead to the current situation; the Mathlympics, Chess and Boardgames clubs all having a whale of a time dramatically cleaning people’s cars on the edge of the park on a Saturday afternoon in July. it seemed most of Boardgames had decided to cosplay as various anime characters, skipping around wildly and occasionally actually doing some washing while the other two teams generally got on with things with good humour. 

But Patton’s attention was on one serious hard worker. Logan Doyle, Captain of the Mathlympians and Patton’s once and forever crush, diligently working on someone’s beemer. 

“How’s he doing? Oh, getting there- wet tshirt here we come. Ding ding ding!” Remus flopped down next to Patton on the grass, handing over the ice cream he’d gone to fetch and giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. His _other_ once and forever crush, in the flesh. “What do you reckon?”

“I’m thinking another few minutes before the hose comes back. That Emile kid is getting way too excited about using it, he’s been nearly hit a few ti-”

“Oh my _god_.” Their jaws dropped as Logan stepped right into the path of that exact hose, drenching himself. His tshirt was a goner, translucent as anything, but despite the sigh of resignation he looked amused, and perhaps pleased to be able to cool down under the hot summer sun. 

Patton squeaked and fell flat on his back to hide his face when Logan looked their way, pouting at the ice cream he’d lost off the top when he’d moved. “Is he looking? Does he see us- Remus what are you doing?”

“Waving him over, what does it look like?” Remus asked, hand still up and beckoning the object of their ardent gazing over. “Oh, he’s coming. Hi!” 

Patton squeaked again, sitting up with a blush he was going to absolutely blame on sunburn. “You’re dead to me.”

“Um hi?” Logan replied as he jogged up to them, still in that darn wet tshirt. Remus didn’t bother to hide the way he looked over it, but Patton at least tried to be polite. 

“Sorry about him, we just wanted to say it’s looking good, um, great job!” 

“Also you’re super hot!” 

“ _Remus_!”

Logan joined Patton on the blush train, heading towards bright red tomato station. “I-I suppose I could certainly do with cooling down...”

Somehow though, despite this terrible opener, and the fact he actually had a shift to complete to raise the sponsored money; Logan ended up sitting with them for the rest of the afternoon. He would later claim upon questioning that he was just intrigued by Remus’s forwardness but that defence only lasted until the first time he pressed a shy kiss to Patton’s and then Remus’s cheek, which was about five minutes afterwards. 


End file.
